leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bashfrog/Batsue, the Former Maiden of Ionia
Batsue, the Former Maiden of Ionia is not a maiden at all, just a filthy, filthy gutter rat. Oh, and it is also in the League of Legends. Probably some pleb country club. *Snort followed by laughing* Abilities (Hint: She has none) Batsue floats in midair by hanging upside down on a single thread of silk attached to a balloon, channeling over the course of 3.5 seconds. As she channels, the range of What an Airhead! increases to a cap of 750 at 2.5 seconds, and her movement speed is slowed by 20%. Once the button is released, Batsue leaps off the balloon, while also throwing a precise dart in a straight line in the direction of the cursor for a perfect shot to vitals, dealing damage, plus bonus damage based on the range fired. If the button is held past 3.5 seconds, she falls off the balloon, and all champions in range laugh at her, giving her five more stacks of jealousy. She regains none of the mana used because she is a failure, and her parents disowned her. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70/100/130/160/190 |costtype = mana |range = 400-1450 }} Batsue flies upside down on a balloon in the direction of the cursor until button is either pressed again or after 1450 units have been traveled. During this time, she does not collide with minions. While flying, a gust of wind carrying petals which follow her. Although most foolish lower class people don't realize this, petals hurt quite a much when moving at fast speeds. Therefore, every enemy who Batsue either passes through or touches the airstream left behind takes DoT over the course of 3 seconds. Each champion can only take one hit of damage from Batsue passing and one hit from the petals. She does all this without ruining her hair or kimono, and in fact looks better than when she went up, sporting a flower in her hair that accents her outfit perfectly. She gains bonus magic resist for the duration she retains this outfit. (Note: This look is maintained for 10 seconds after ability is used.) (Other Note: Cannot go over walls.) (Last Note: This ability is affected by Speed Buffs.) |leveling = |range = 1200 }} }} After flying in the air, Batsue's hair becomes unkempt, her kimono falls off on the shoulders, and far too much is showing for a T rated game. She gains bonus speed that decays over 10 seconds. This speed buff is refreshed each time she uses another ability, up to a cap of 4, after which she cannot refresh the buff for 20 seconds. |leveling= |description3 = After digging through the dirt, likely looking for the corpses of her penniless ancestors for some plebian ritual, Batsue's kimono becomes dirty, just like the her dirty, worm infested-(omitted for language and a Lovecraftian bout of madness) She gains bonus magic damage on her abilities and auto-attacks that decays over 10 seconds. This buff is refreshed each time she uses another ability, up to a cap of 2, after which she cannot refresh the buff for 20 seconds. |leveling2 = }} Her kimono's true power is released, completely eradicating every imperfection on it, revealing a stunning outfit that shows skin in all the right ways, and despite technically being public nudity, she looks so classy that it doesn't matter. She gains both the Skimpy and Dirty bonus for 10 seconds with the first 5 having no decay, and the initial flash from the burst of energy stuns enemies in a circular AoE, with the stun decreasing slightly the farther they are from the flash. Still, she looked gorgeous though. (Note: Batsue keeps the outfit for 10 seconds.) (Other Note: No blood is required.) |leveling = |range = 400 }} }} Batsue digs beneath the earth in a straight line, showing herself to be the screeching beast she really is, becoming untargetable while underground. This is shown by a visual cue of the ground being dug up. Once maximum range is reached or a champion is collided with, she bursts out of the ground with an unladylike slash of her steel slatted fan, dealing AoE damage and causing a slight slowing effect for two seconds. If she hits a champion with this, the cooldown goes down by 60%. This ability can be clicked again in order to prematurely emerge, but if she hits no enemies, all champions within jealousy range will laugh at her, giving her five stacks of jealousy. (Note: This ability can go through walls, but only one, and the range is decreased by 600.) (Other Note: Does not protect against clay based explosions.) (Last Note: If she would hit a wall or go through a second wall, she stops in front of the wall instead.) (Haha, jk: This ability does not benefit from cooldown reduction.) (Got you again: This ability is affected by Speed Buffs.) |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Batsue digs underneath the ground in a straight line, turning up no dirt, but displaying a thin silver line in the direction she is traveling. Once reaching the end of its range, or hitting an enemy, she bursts out of the ground, appearing in a stream of molten lava, her body covered in a suit of gold that would be considered lewd if it were not so appealing to the eye. This deals damage, causes a slow for 2.5 seconds, and gives her Bonus armor for the duration the outfit remains on. This ability can be clicked again to emerge early. Seriously though, there's a lot of thigh action going on there. (Note: The Golden Outfit remains on her for 10 seconds.) |leveling = |range = 1000 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} |range = 1200 }} }} Batsue's Pitiful, Depressing Tale Batsue was once known as the Maiden of Ionia, a title obtained by winning an ancient Beauty Pageant that had been held for centuries, as Playboy did not exist. However, she lost to Katsue, a newcomer who looked suspiciously like a animated glass figurine. "She's obviously not even human," She said, holding a glass prism in front of Katsue's head, a rainbow of colors clearly appearing through the other side, "she obviously came to life due to some wizard or something that Riot is going to add later." "A maidens laugh should be as clear as glass." The elders replied. "The last time she tried to eat food, her finger broke off!" "A maiden should be as fragile as glass," The elders replied, "now if you would please leave, and keep your pictures on the table. We need them for... reasons." Batsue stormed off, and her anger over her defeat by an inhuman creature turned into hatred for everyone who doted on Katsue, who loved her more than they did her, who forgot about the woman who was once the Maiden of Ionia. Then, the hatred grew into insanity. Suddenly, a disheveled, crazed woman began to appear throughout Valoran, lashing out at people at random with brutish, destructive attacks. Shunned by all, even the vengeful Zed and Syndra, who considered her a hideous threat despite their shared hatred for Ionia, she wandered aimlessly. Nothing was small enough to not make her jealous and begin to rage. Sometimes, you could hear her sobbing in her moments of clarity. However, at times her beauty and perfection shined through her corrupted soul, and once again, she was seen as an object of envy and desire, filling all who saw her with joy. This tended to cause their immediate injury after she reverted back to her mentally damaged self. Hearing news of Katsue joining the League of Legends and leaving her sheltered, well defended palace that was once hers, she traveled to the League of Legends to break the glass idol once and for all. "Someday, you all will be replaced by glass, and I will have the honor of breaking you." -Batsue Playstyle Batsue is even more fragile than most adcs. However, she also has quite a high range to attack from thanks to What an Airhead, although it must be used sparingly. In fact, all her kit must be used with care, because one wrong move and you might just break. Overall, Katsue may seem slightly underwhelming, especially when her gap closer requires you to get close when you're already so easy to smash. She makes up for this with her brilliant abilities, which come up every 100 seconds. She can lower the time required by staying nearby enemy abilities, but you shouldn't try to bait every ability out- you can only get 15 extra stacks per 10 seconds. Due to this, the minimum wait time for a brilliant ability is 40 seconds. Once your brilliant abilities come up, you can use their powerful effects to your advantage. But to make the most of them, you'll need to chain them with other abilities first due to the 2 second resting period. One good strategy is to make use of your w passive and start using your basic abilities when you start getting close. Due to the nature of the cap, you can slightly control when your time to shine will come. However, this doesn't mean you should start wailing on anyone when you start getting near your peak. High jealousy also brings higher mana costs. Even though you also get a slight damage bonus, that may be one thing you'll want to consider, and perhaps restrain from using abilities as often as you would, especially with their already high mana costs. A good item to consider would be manamune, which you should likely start building as soon as possible. Even though she is a marksman, consider her other skills as an ad caster. That's all I gotta say. Ciao! Bashfrog (talk) 14:33, August 22, 2014 (UTC)Bashfrog Category:Custom champions